Zenak
Met by the Commonwealth during the early decades of the 23rd century, the Zenak are not a biological species created after thousands of years of natural evolution, but a collective of sentient machines, all sharing the same consciousness and will to collect all the knowledge in the galaxy. Like with the Biluan Mind, individual Zenak have no distinctive personalities or emotions to speak of, all being just parts of a lone machine known as the Zenak Forge. After being conquered by the Favsim, the Zenak became vassals of the Favsim Dominion, with millions being turned off (effectively killing them in the act) by their new masters to make sure no uprisings would be attempted, the common conscience of the Zenak now modified to serve Favsim interests. Baron's digs and The Remaining Cores In a interview with the society of dead empires, renowned scholar and head of the militarist party Baron Jegelion had this to say of the near extinct species of robots. "Zenak society was, strictly for simplicity, very inward in its ideals and views. The Zenak themselves where built by the 'order of saint mechanization' by a race of precursors whom vanished over the centuries. There race was unusually programmed with a CCC class code that made the 'race' more like a series of advanced radio signals projected over a series of large planetary stations. Their civilization was in thought, not in physical body, making their species collective more then individual. However, their species did not think that technology was something that needed to be advanced as was their ignorance in comparison to the dangers that stood right outside their domain. Baron's team had spent the last year or so leading several large exploratory bands into the paganlands, a region know for its unlawfulness north of Udkavango space...this has resulted in the discovery of priceless artifacts, terrifying visages, and Dyss war bands who had decimated their fleet down to a quarter strength. Their home world since has been reduced from its former glory, the husks of dismantled machines that once made up a huge part of the nation were left to rot. The general attitude of the race was open, yet, it also was very unwilling to work with any other species nearby it, meaning the race was doomed to be brought into the wars of the third or second era...This is when their story became very, very dark... As with many civilizations near the edge of Dyss space, most of these empires and countries ended up being either congregated into the Favism Dominion or being extinguished by the Dyss hoards North of the Black Belt between 'civilized space' and the hoards of Grey Goo near the untamed north. Worse still, their society had chosen to remain neutral during the final era of wars against the Dyss and the rising Favism Dominion and had thus been hacked to peices in a Udkavongo-esk series of wars of decimation. Thus, the species ended up with both empires collectively killing them, and the Favism slowly being turned off and decimantled by the Order of Amanor under payment by said Favism Dominion. Relics of a Bygone era... Sadly for Baron and his expedition of mercenaries, the wealth of the empire had been mostly sapped by endless Dyssite raiders and Favism looters, resulting in the planet being mostly a bare rock of destroyed cities and piles of shut down citizens of the Zenak peoples. In some way, the quiet peoples of the Zenak Forge did end up at peace in the end, having their history written down via Commonwealth Schollars of the Pyschi Myrad generations ago, yet, even then the history was only up until the moment of Zenak Discovery by Commonwealth schollars and not in the final fifty years of the species reign. Sadly, there was no second chance for the Zenak Forge...for the 'paganlands' bare no single good souls left...The Zenaks' husks are converted into War Machines, and their technology has been scavenged by both the Dyssite hoards and the Favism Dominion... Sorrow for the machines, for they can't cry...Category:Species